Fate's New Frame of Mind
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: After suffering their deaths at the hands of Klarion, Wally and Zatanna are pulled into something bigger than they could ever imagine. Special request from thebestoftherest. Contains: Romance/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Spiritual/Drama
1. Chapter 1

_**A prompt from thebestoftherest, who deserves credit for this idea.**_

_**Some how the helmet of fate breaks, thus somehow merging Wally and Zee mind, but not Kal because his powers are protecting him, making a new Doctor fate, while Zee, Wally, and Nabu are in charge.**_

* * *

That was all it took. One mistake. Zatanna knew it was her fault. Oh well, at least the League wouldn't have to use the helmet like it was the last resort in a never ending all out war against evil.

Kaldur saw it, Wally had dashed over to Zatanna when Fate's helmet had been magically appeared in her hands and placed his hand on it, appearing to be trying to stop her, Kaldur too had dashed over to see if he could stop the girl. But even then, they were too late.

Klarion saw them. _"Yortsed eht temleh!"_ (Destroy the helmet!)

A blast of black lightening rained down from the sky. The lightening hit the helmet and bounced off, Zatanna and Wally were, but Kaldur was using his powers of lightening generation to absorb the rebounded attack. The screams of his teammates filled the air mixing with an explosion of gold light. The shadows of his friends were merging together, being somewhat of a disturbing sight.

As the blinding flash cleared while the rest of the team, and the teams mentors who Robin called in as backup, ran into the large clearing just after Klarion, being the coward he was, took off in a hurry.

Robin, being trained by Batman, was the first to notice something was wrong when he didn't see Zatanna or Kid. Zatara and Flash, upon noticing the absence of their respective family member's, began freaking out.

"Kid! Wally! Where are you?" Flash began running all over the clearing when there wasn't an answer.

"Zatanna!" Zatara screeched, casting spells left and right in a frenzy.

"Kal," Robin spoke up "what happened?"

All eyes, even the masked eyes of Flash who had returned to the clearing, turned to the young Atlantian.

Kaldur took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts "I am sorry to report that Klarion escaped. Zatanna had summoned Fate's helmet as a last resort to this battle. Kid Flash had ran to her in an attempt to stop her from placing the helmet on her head, at which time I too ran over to convince her there was another way. Unfortunately, Klarion saw what was being planned.

"He then fired a blast of black lightening at the helmet. I used my lightening generation abilities, in an attempt to make the lightening less severe for the both of them, but sadly, along with the destruction of the helmet, they were.." Kaldur took a breath and then exhaled "I am deeply sorry.."

Zatara and Flash became silent. Robin's attention was caught by something.

"Fate?"

Zatara and Flash turned to look at Fate. Fate's hair was a dark red and the eyes of the deity were the perfect mixture of blue and green. Fate's typical regalia, the leotard-looking blue piece to the uniform, the gold pieces, the armor, the gloves, the helmet itself, it was all too ominous.

"Their souls.." Zatara whispered "Zatanna's and Wally's souls have merged with Dr. Fate!"

"What!?" Flash yelled.

"Your diagnostic is correct, Mage." If no one believed Zatara about their souls being merged before, hearing the three voices overlapping as Fate spoke, that confirmed it.

"So," Flash began "now what?"

"The boy and girl belong to Fate." The self-proclaimed lord of Order said "Their bodies have been destroyed, their minds and souls are active, they willingly accepted the pull of Fate's energy."

As the team and league were processing the information, Fate was slowly floating upwards. Zatara and Flash were the only two to react. They each grabbed one of Fate's wrists. Flash grabbed the left, and that eye turned green.

Zatara grabbed the right, and that eye turned blue. Fate would make them let go. The eyes became the beautiful blue-green mixture again. With a forceful tug, the two were forced to let go, and Fate was floating upwards again.

"Leave Chaos to the Fate."

Creating that symbolic ankh, a portal to the Tower of Fate, before flying into it and disappearing.

* * *

_**Once again, special thanks to thebestoftherest for this marvelous idea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To the confines of the helmet!**_

* * *

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at my feet, unable to look at the person I dragged into this mess.

The regret I feel is indescribable. Not only for dragging the Fastest Boy Alive into this, but for hurting those that knew him. What they must be feeling. They must be feeling helpless. The Team is made of kids trained by members of the strongest fighting force on the planet, but, not even they could beat Fate.

And what of the mentors? My dad must be starting the largest storm, which must be composed of lightening, fire, rain, snow, ice, lava, anything that is a 'fault' of nature, dad must be using to make the most terrifying storm the world has ever seen. He must be angry. Angry at himself, angry at me. Why? Why did I have to bring the helmet of Fate into this? /WHY?/

"What is there to be sorry for?" Came the voice of my companion, as he spoke, he put a finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. "You didn't do anything wrong Zatanna. There is _nothing_ to apologize for."

"But, Wally," I say, feeling tears well up in my eyes "we're /dead!/" I was becoming angry at Klarion and angry at myself. "We're dead and there's nothing that can be done."

I slide to my knees, tears starting to fall. As I place my face in my hands to let out my sadness, grief, self-anger and guilt, I feel an arm wrap itself on my neck and then I feel a finger under my chin again. This time, I pull away. I stand up and look at Wally, who was starting to stand as well. I see tears in his green eyes.

"C'mon Zee." He says, his voice cracking as a smile winds it's way up his face "If you start crying, then I'll cry."

I could tell he was joking, but I couldn't tell if those tears were real or false. For the daughter of the Man of Mystical Might, master at illusionary deduction I am not. So, I smile at him. That is all I can think to do right now to prevent an emotional meltdown.

But my façade doesn't last long. The reason? Because I feel Wally wrap me in his arms, letting me cry into his chest until I can't cry anymore. Soon, I feel his face in my hair and, soon there after, I feel his tears hitting my scalp.

"I told you." Wally jokes as I choke on a sob while laughing.

I talk when I run out of tears "Yeah, you told me so."

Wally's eyes are as red as mine must be. I can't tell how red my eyes are, only how tired I am. That I just want everything around me to vanish. To just sleep, but I can't. My fears of what everyone outside the helmet must be thinking and feeling are keeping me from the sleep that is trying to cloud my mind.

"It's okay Zee." Wally said, pulling me to him "You sleep, I'll stay awake."

"But, Wally.." I say, feeling the heaviness of my eyelids and the warmth of his chest along with hearing the beating of his still heart.

I can almost feel him smiling as he says "I'm fine Zee. We're in this together, literally, and we've got to be there to catch each other if we fall."

I smile against his chest while I snuggle into it. "Thank you, Wally.." I say before sleep takes over. Before I dream of what life would be, if the helmet hadn't been destroyed.

* * *

{Wally's P.O.V}

I can't explain it. Why do I feel sadness, grief, self-anger and guilt? Isn't that what Fate is supposed to feel? Maybe it's because Not only are Zatanna and I linked to Fate, but to each other.

Oh well, better being trapped in here with someone who can explain what's going on then with someone who doesn't talk at all. Is this what would have happened to me, or even Kaldur, if Kent hadn't intervened. Is this what Kent felt for all of those years trapped in here?

Oh no, she's crying. She's crying! OhGod! OhGod! Wait a second West! Just comfort her like Uncle B comforts Aunt Iris. Yeah! That's it!

I wrap her in my arms and let her cry onto my chest until she can't anymore. After a while, I start to cry too.

"C'mon Zee." I say, my voice cracking as a smile winds it's way up onto my face. "If you start crying, then I'll cry."

She could tell I was joking, my tears are genuine. She smiles at him. It probably the only thing she can think to do right now to prevent an emotional meltdown.

I can feel her fears and sadness, so I wrap her in my arms, letting her cry into my chest until she can't cry anymore. Soon, I put my face in her hair and, soon there after, my tears begin to hit her scalp.

"I told you." I joke as she chokes on a sob while laughing.

She talks when she runs out of tears "Yeah, you told me so."

Her eyes are as red as mine must be. I can tell all she wants to do is sleep because I can feel it, so, I tell her "It's okay Zee."

I pull her to me "You sleep, I'll stay awake."

"But, Wally.." She says, I feel the heaviness of her eyelids and the warmth of her breathing against my chest as she listens to the beating of my still heart.

I smile as I say "I'm fine Zee. We're in this together, literally, and we've got to be there to catch each other if we fall."

She smiles against my chest and then snuggles into it. "Thank you, Wally.." She says before sleep takes over. Before I see a dream of what life would be, if the helmet hadn't been destroyed. Her dreams, and I will keep each of them safe. Until the day I die, her dreams will remain safe in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Contains character death. You have been warned.**_

* * *

Anger. What Flash towards Fate was pure, unbridled anger. The Fastest Man Alive wanted to destroy Fate. And he would have found a way too, if Fate wasn't (ironically) his nephew's anchor to the physical world. That, and he'd be killing Zatanna as well, and he did /not/ need to deal with a severely angry Zatara that could, quite possibly, un-glue all of reality if he was angry enough.

After breaking the news to Iris, Wally's parents and the Rouges, he went out for a run. He needed it. So far, he'd run around the world one hundred times and counting. He could feel his body tiring from exhaustion, but he couldn't no he _wouldn't,_ stop. He kept pushing himself. Tricking himself into running more by saying he wasn't tired.

And, in doing so, he couldn't stop even if he wanted. As oxygen was burned but not replaced, his metabolism fed off of the fat on his body, it wasn't much, because there was never any there. Flash felt himself trip, he tripped over nothing, but he couldn't stop himself from falling into a world of darkness.

Into a world of fear. Of endless sleep. Because he was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

Spell after spell after spell. That was what Zatara was up to. He had to find someway, somehow, to save Zatanna. She was the only source of comfort and safety that he had in this world after the death of her mother Sindella I. Zatara. No one like Nabu was going to keep her away from him.

With each spell, Zatara felt himself losing track of reality. Losing all emotions except for anger and vengeance. He knew without rest he would become something like Wotan, something dark and unnatural with no feeling or sanity left, just instinct.

So, ask yourself, is this risk really worth the reward? Risking everything, your life, your sanity, for someone who is a plane away? To this single father who had magical roots that sprouted in Leonardo Da Vinci's time to the present, it was. He was willing to risk everything.

All of his spells, both with his magic and ominous chanting, were used. He kept at it. He gave up everything. Until he stopped and looked in the mirror. He saw a creature, a gray creature with a black mane. Yellow eyes, and no iris'. Long, thin claws replaced fingers. Gray fur replaced skin.

A tail was present because he -no, an it, because the human within was gone- felt something hit a book off of the table. The creature looked down to see large paws in place of feet that the creature swore were there a second ago. When the creature shifted, a scent filled it's nostrils. Something felt wrong.

The feeling of wrongness was proven as the piece of wood that closed off this oddly shaped den from the rest of the habitat was torn off the wall, inadvertently knocking some form of looking glass off of the wall. The creature stared at the looking glass to see two long haired bipedal things.

One small one with a black mane, the other large with a yellow mane. Another one, larger than the yellow manned one, had a short mane on it's head and it looked as though it was trying to grow one on it's face.

_Such strange creatures._ The monster thought.

"Giovanni?" A voice, although it registered as familiar, the monster became defensive.

A bipedal, with blue fur, an odd marking on it's chest, and a short black mane entered the habitat and stopped in the opening. The monster saw muscle under the fur, and suddenly became hungry for something, blood and souls. It would start with this one. As the bipedal moved backwards, the monster pounced.

After a brief struggle, which the prey was helpless and lost, it's long as a sword fangs into the bipedal and began feasting. After the feasting was done, the creature let out an unearthly howl/roar. Signifying that the hunt was on.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Back to the helmet._**

* * *

"Kid Flash. Zatanna. Wake up."

Wally was the first to react. He groggily opened his eyes, Zatanna's dream disappearing before him. After taking a moment to wake up, he shook his companion awake.

"Zee. Wake up."

His tired green eyes looked over her face. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids, lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out, her black hair was a bit of a mess, her magician clothes were torn, evidence of the battle yesterday - or rather last night. She groaned softly

"Just five more minutes…" She mumbled as she clenched the fabric of his yellow Kid Flash costume and nuzzled her face into the lighting bolt that was right smack-dab in the center of his chest

Wally sighed "I would, really, but Fate wants up us. Like, pronto."

Zatanna sighed and slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her tired expression morphed into a pathetic look of anger. Wally began to chuckle as Zatanna got to her feet with a tired smile on her pink lips, gracing her face of ivory.

"I'm up." Zatanna said, rubbing her eyes. She then offered Wally a hand, which he took, and then pulled him to his feet before saying "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty in the morning." Came Nabu's voice from nowhere, echoing around them.

"Why are we up so early?" Zatanna asked, still exhausted from the fight with Klarion the previous night.

"Order holds time for no one." Fate said

"Then why let us sleep?" Wally asked

A ghost of Fate, the regalia and helmet with no eyes, appeared "Your souls are linked to the helmet, thus to me, the Mage-"

"Zatara." Zatanna muttered, angry that someone would call her father that term without even knowing he was half 'Mage' and half human.

"Very well. Zatara -happy now?- was correct in his diagnosis, our souls are linked. For example, when you," he pointed to Zatanna, "fell asleep, Kid Flash saw your dreams. He eventually fell asleep as well. I remained in the tower, without the both or one of you awake, I would be unable to defend my tower."

"So," Wally began "what you're saying is, that without me or Zee awake, whether it was one or both of us, you couldn't do anything either way?"

Fate said nothing, it just floated there, watching the two. Zatanna understood and then looked around the helmet. If they were trapped here, then surely there was a means of escape. Because as a wise magician once said:

_"If there is a way to enter, then there is a way to exit."_

"You know there is no way to escape. If the helmet is taken off, then the two of you shall die."

Zatanna nodded to the ground. She missed her friends and her father. He must be doing something stupid.

"Zee." the girl moved her head up to see Wally looking at her, Fate was gone.

"Yeah?" Zatanna asked, moving into his arms because he gave her a sense of safety.

"How did you get your powers?" The green eyed sidekick asked

"I was born with them. Dad has roots steeped in magic that started in the time of Leonardo Da Vinci. My mom, her name was Sindella, had her own magical roots that began in the time of Poseidon."

Zatanna took a breath as Wally processed the information. _So, that's why she's so powerful._

"But, my mom's father is from Atlantis and her mother is from the surface. My dad's dad is half human and half magician, a thoroughbred in that respect, and my grandmother on his side is human."

"I see." Wally said, looking at the azure eyed teen in his arms that looked like she was deep in contemplation. "Zee?"

Zatanna snapped out of her daze "Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about my dad and whether or not he's doing something stupid. So, enough about me. What about you? How did you get your powers?"

Wally smiled "Before I became Kid Flash, /the/ Flash was my idol. After I found out that Uncle B is the Flash, I stole the notes he had on creating super speed and recreated the experiment with my chemistry set."

"Wow." Zatanna said, her eyes alive with wonder.

"It isn't just me or Uncle B, the Flash-cycle started with my uncle's grandfather* Jay Garrick."

Zatanna nodded. Her father had told her stories that his father had told him of the legendary Justice Society. Wally suddenly started laughing. Zatanna looked up at him, an odd look on her face, and he looked down at her

"I just thought of something. If Dr. Fate is also named Nabu, isn't his full name Dr. Nabu Fate?"

It took Zatanna a second before she started giggling.

_"Doctor! Doctor, give me the news, I gotta bad case of the flu."_ Wally said in a sing-song voice

_"It's makin' me feel blue."_ Zatanna sang along with him.

_"And it's linked to you…"_ The two of them sang together.

* * *

No. It was _impossible!_ Superman, Clark Kent, the last son of Krypton, was dead! The league and team were in shock. The world and League, the latter didn't let it show, were in a panic. First Flash dies from running around the world without stopping, Zatara disappears, and Superman winds up dead.

No one could figure out what killed Superman, until the Bats went snooping around Zatara's house. There was a door torn off it's hinges, stupid Clack, torn clothes on the ground of the study, a sign that Zatara was there, and a mixture of salt on the floor in a circle with candles, books on spells of every type and a picture of Zatara and his family, before the passing of his wife, on the ground.

"Who's she?" Robin asked, picking up the picture. He was pointing to a woman with blonde hair.

"That was Giovanni's wife, Sindella." Batman explained "He said when the two of them met, it was like a spell of love had been cast."

"Were you his best man?" Robin asked

"Yes." Bruce said. "My father was good friends with Giovanni. My parents named him my second godfather, if anything should happen to Alfred."

"Wow." Robin said, looking around the room. He saw a mirror, there was an image stuck on there. It seemed to be a recording. "Check that out.."

Batman looked at the mirror, seeing it made his stomach twist in a knot. The mirror showed Giovanni as a human but, within the span of several seconds, he became a monster. They saw a creature, a gray creature with a black mane. Yellow eyes, and no iris'. Long, thin claws replaced fingers. Gray fur replaced skin.

That is what Zatara had become. Then, the duo heard a scream from somewhere in the city. When they got to the park, there were bodies that littered the area. Batman tore our his communicator.

"Batman to Watchtower, repeat, Batman to Watchtower. We have a situation. The rogue creature that was set lose least night was Zatara."

"Are you _**positive?"**_ Asked Green Arrow.

"Affirmative. Get all available Leaguers to New York."

And, without warning, Batman shut his communicator off. This was gonna get real ugly, real quick.

* * *

_*** I have no idea if that is correct.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**In an unknown corner of universe/space balance. Set right after the death of Superman**_

* * *

Klarion was meditating. It had been several hours since he destroyed the helmet, a monumental achievement if he did say so himself, along with Flash Kid and Zatara's little princess. He was exhausted after destroying the three of them.

He was meditating in a place where both order and chaos were powerless, except for means of escape. As Teekl slept contently on his lap, a surge of chaos made Klarion jump to his feet. As Teekl flew off of his lap, she yowled in anger.

"Come on Teekl." The mage of darkness said, getting to his feet. His cat leapt onto his shoulders as Klarion opened a portal to the source of all of the chaos. "So, New York." Laughter rang from Klarion "It looks daddy magician is flustered at the loss of his little princess."

Klarion smirked as he walked through the portal. The beautiful sound of chaos entered his ears, and the sight of panicked people was bliss. As he perched himself on a tree branch to watch the people of New York run away, screaming in terror, he failed to notice the monster that was once New York's beloved Man of Mystical Might.

Breathing on his neck made Klarion turn around rapidly. He saw yellow eyes, devoid of both iris' and soul. That black mane that extended from the back of it's head to it's spine, the long, thin claws where hands should be, the gray fur, narrow snout, fangs barred in malice. Yup, it was Zatara.

_"Tis."_ (Sit.) Klarion commanded. The creature, after a moments consideration, obeyed. Within the creature Klarion sensed hatred, perfect. "/_Yortsed eht ytic. Nruter ot em ta thgiliwt."_/ (Destroy the city. Return to me at twilight.)

The creature went ballistic. It leapt off the branch in such a frenzy of chaotic energy, that it's eyes seemed to glow in happiness. Klarion was laughing at the panicked citizens. This is going to be fun.

* * *

_**Set during the debacle with Superman**_

Wally was looking at Zatanna's dream. In the dream were two kids, their kids, one had red hair and blue eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch!" The girl called as she said some form of gibberish that somehow turned a small goldfish into a Great Dane. She seemed excited, it showed as she ran towards them "I did it! I did it! Did you see me?"

"Yes sweetie. Your growing up to be such a big girl." Zatanna said, holding the girl in her arms who giggled.

The other kid, a boy, looked bored. His blue eyes said he was "Yeah. That was /so/ awesome." He said, sarcasm evident in his voice "Watch this!" The boy started vibrating before he ran into the wall. There was a smacking noise. The boy had a dumbstruck look on his face as he said "That wasn't supposed to happen."

The three of them, and eventually the boy, laughed.

"_Kid Flash. Zatanna. Wake up."_ That voice disrupted that peaceful dream, it was Fate. Typical.

* * *

**_Set during/after the debacle_**

Batman was disturbed. Capital DIS. Oh great, his son/protégé was rubbing off on him. Anyway, he was upset about seeing his friends destroy them selves. It was too late for Flash, Barry Allen. He had died running around in circles.

Bruce thought he might be trying to go back in time and stop Klarion from destroying Zatanna and his nephew. But, sadly, it was all for not. Flash had died of a broken heart. Zatara, on the other hand, was a different story. Batman knew no cost was too high for Zatara if that meant saving his daughter.

And there in lie the problem. Batman just /knew/ Zatara was up to something stupid. That was why he sent Clark to go check on him. Bad idea. Not ten minutes after Bruce sent Clark to go check on the distraught magician, had he turned up dead.

Not just that, but bodies were popping up everywhere in New York, from Manhattan to the Bronx, which was a blood red flag because Zatara made it so there were less bodies in New York than there were in Central.

* * *

**_After the debacle; a week later_**

"The search is a bust!" Green Arrow yelled. The search had turned up body after body, but there was no blood, they knew it was Z- no, there was no longer a man, only a monster was left- that did this.

Batman secretly agreed. There was /no/ sign of it anywhere. It was like it disappeared. "Alright. Everyone, go back to your cities."

"Hal to Justice League. That monster has apperead at the tower of Fate. Repeat. The monster has appeared at Fate's tower.

* * *

"Major Dis." Robin said, after hacking into the league's communication system and listening to the message.

"We've got to help them." Megan said. "Merged with Fate or not, Zatanna and Wally are still our friends."

"Agreed." Kaldur said "We will go and save our friends."

"Well then, what are we doing standing around here?" Conner asked.

"Let's get a move on!" Artemis said, already on her way to the hanger.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is dedicated to those who have been patient and who have stuck with me this far.**_

* * *

The ride to the tower was a silent one. The silence wasn't forced, and yet, it was not enjoyed either. Everyone was thinking about what was happening to Fate, more specifically, they were worried about Wally and Zatanna.

Combined souls or not, Fate was still that wise cracking, smart-mouthed, magical non-believer/skeptic Wally West, and the smirking, magical using, brilliant, she-witch, Zatanna. Just when Conner and Artemis were going to scream because of the mind numbing silence, Megan announced

"Tower of Fate in sight."

When the team landed, the five teenagers entered the Tower. What greeted them were copies of Wally and Zatanna

"Welcome to Fate's Tower." 'Wally' said, in his Kid Flash uniform.

"If you truly believe, Fate's tower will lead you to Nabu." 'Zatanna' said, in her magician's outfit.

Robin stepped forwards "We _truly_ believe in magic. It would be super aster of you to take us to Fate."

The two of the souls trapped by Fate nodded "Very well." They said, leading the five teens to an elevator.

"Uh…"

'Wally' gestured to the elevator "You walk in."

"It won't bite." 'Zatanna' said, "Ladies first."

Megan and Artemis stepped into the elevator first, followed by the boys of the team, and then followed by the spirits.

"Wally. Zatanna." Kaldur said after a moment of silence "I-"

The elevator dinged "Top floor!" Wally announced.

"Home of all things mystical and magical. And the Doctor who controls it all." Zatanna said as the door opened "Watch your step and have a mystical day!" She finished with a cheer in her voice as the elevator closed before shooting itself back down to the first floor.

"Wow." Megan said.

"Did that seem odd to anyone else?" Kaldur asked. Everyone nodded

"Granted it was the tower's projections. Wally would have said it was just our eyes, Zee would have argued with him the entire way to the top." Robin said

"Come on!" Conner called, he and Artemis were halfway to the door.

The others rushed to catch up. When they opened the door, they saw both Green and Red Arrow, J'ohn, Aquaman and Batman laying on the ground, unmoving.

"Ollie!" Artemis yelled, rushing to her mentor. Ollie groaned as she knelt down beside him.

"Artemis?" Ollie asked, sitting up with Artemis helping him.

"What happened?" Robin asked, on guard as he helped Batman up, the others doing the same.

"It was Klarion…" Ollie said.

* * *

**_{Flashback}_**

**_"When we got to the Tower we saw Fate was fighting Klarion while Teekl and some huge beast thing, most likely Zatara, were sitting on the sidelines. When Klarion saw us he said some form of gibberish that made Zatara attack us._**

**_None of us wanted to hurt one of our own, so we were just dodging his attacks. Atom was the first to go down. Seeing what Zatara did was terrible. He broke Nate's neck and sank his teeth into his chest before he began to suck the blood out of him._**

**_When he was done, that crazed look he got didn't look plausible on anything from either Heaven, Earth, or Hell."_**

* * *

Ollie stopped, feeling an indescribable pain in his ribs. Red continued where his mentor stopped as the others came to.

* * *

**_"Manhunter tried to get into Zatara's mind. When he did, he was thrown out. He told us that Zatara's mind was so warped that it was nearly impossible for him to get any form of signature. We were dodging Zatara's attacks as best as we could. But he was catching up. He grabbed Aquaman first."_**

* * *

Aquaman took over as Roy's voice became dry from lack of water.

* * *

"**_He grabbed me around my ankle in his teeth, and twisted my leg until it broke. After that, he left me be and attacked the others. I could feel his magic, using my own Atlantian magic, he was trying to take our souls. He had become an indescribable creature, even to us Atlantians, the creature of Hell itself is all we call it._**

**_I used my magic and fired a shot at Teekl, just as Zatara was to suck the soul out of Roy, which the cat was shielded by. Then Klarion, I suppose he believed it was too dangerous for himself his cat, and his new play-toy to be here, said something that sounded like:_**

_"Beast, it is too dangerous for us, vanish until I summon you."_

**_Then Zatara vanished, followed by Klarion and Teekl. Fate then said "I must chase Chaos."_**

**_Batman tried to offer assistance from the League, but Fate said_**

_"Silence mortal, you are of no help. You and the others sleep."_

* * *

"… That is all I remember." Orrin said as the team loaded them onto the Bioship.

"So," Artemis began "Atom's dead. Klarion's gone. Fate is chasing him. Zatara's vanished without a trace? Huh. Sounds like fun."

"We will have to wait until Klarion strikes again before we take action." Batman remarked.

Behind them, Fate's tower was vanishing.

Robin looked at the moon "And, until then, we'll be here. Taking on the Light one bad guy at a time."

**_"See you soon Fate."_**

* * *

_**Next chapter contains a time skip. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed my story. It's far from done, I just wanted to thank those that have reviewed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Updated chapter._**

* * *

It had been a year and a half since Fate left to pursue Klarion, the agent/lord of Chaos. Every three months the team would come and check to see if the tower was back, despite the league saying they would inform the team of the arrival of the tower. Today, it was just Robin and Megan at the tower.

The two were silent. Not a word was spoken between the two. They stared at the place where Fate's tower vanished. Each member of the team would go to the place where the tower was last seen to take check to see if the tower was truly gone. To their dismay, it was still gone.

"Robin, come on. Batman wants us back at the cave."

Megan pulled Robin away from the place where they were staring and walked back to the Bioship. It was a quite ride back to the mountain. Just as the mountain was in view, Batman's voice came through the radio.

"Batman to Bioship."

"Yeah Bats?"

Robin asked

"The Tower of Fate has returned. Gather the team and report to the Tower."

After the team got onto the Bioship, they then took off to the Tower. Artemis was the first one to see something when they landed

"There!"

The saw Fate, floating above the ground beside it's tower.

"Fate?"

Megan asked. The deity turned around and they saw blue eyes. Zatanna was in control.

"What happened?"

Robin said, looking into Fate's eyes. Zatanna's eyes. Something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

{Inside the helmet}

"Why did I let him do it?" Zatanna asked, pulling her knees to herself.

"Zatanna. The disguise can not be kept up anymore. You must find West and fast before the three of us dissapear for an eternity."

Zatanna looked up into the blackness of the helmet.

"How will I know where to find him?"

Fate, fading into almost nothingness, appeared beside her.

"You and West are marked with tattoos of my ankh. The two of you will feel one another's presence as if you were in the helmet. You both are still bonded together."

Zatanna nodded

"Right. Thank you Nabu."

"It is Fate. No thanks are needed."

In a huge flash of light, Zatanna was looking at her teammates that she hadn't see for well over a year. After a long time of hugging, and an introductory to Raquel, Zatanna pulled away. She was teary-eyed.

"What's wrong Zatanna?"

The girl didn't even get a word out when Robin asked another question

"Where's Kid?"

The mage looked down. She was upset. She missed Wally, _her_ Wally. She could feel all eyes on her and then she sighed.

"It happened nine moths ago, I think. Time moves _so_ slow in the helmet. We -Wally, Fate and I- were tracking down Klarion…"

* * *

Through the vast reaches of space and time, Fate was following Klarion through the airless vacuum of space. Eventually, I guess, Klarion must have gotten bored, I knew Wally and I were, when he suddenly turned around. He flew at such a fast rate, causing a sphere of darkness to envelope him and his stupid cat.

He slammed into the helmet with such force that he actually appeared inside the helmet. He then started to look around and saw us. He started to stalk towards us. He threw a spear at us, separating Wally from me, before he stalked towards me. He said

"You poor little thing. I bet you wish your daddy wasn't a monster, my demonic _slave._ The guilt you must be feeling."

Suddenly, Wally said

"Get away from here you _freak_ of nature!"

He ran in front of me, holding his arms out. Time, inside the helmet, seemed to either stop or go so slow that it made a snail look like a racecar. Klarion suddenly smiled

"Okay, I'll leave..."

Just as I glared in anger, Klarion then said

"If, and only if, you, Kid Flash, leave with me, then I'll leave your _girlfriend_ alone."

I was so shocked when Wally walked over to Klarion. I tried to stop him, but then… Wally grabbed me and kissed me."

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Robin was so shocked. Wally had given up his life, well afterlife -or whatever the two were going through- for Zatanna. _And yet,_ Robin thought _It does make sense._ The protégé of Flash, Wally, and daughter to Zatara, Zatanna, were complete opposites and yet they worked so well together. Robin took a deep breath

"Sorry." He laughed nervously "So, where do we start?"


	8. Chapter 8

'Wally' had looked around him. It was a crowded street "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Wally had a black suit on, a red shirt, black bow tie with matching cumber bun and a white mask that curved around his nose and mouth. His green eyes that were a shade darker that a year ago. He walked into an abandoned warehouse and smirked

"_Tsaeb, emoc ot em. Emoc dna kaerw covah_." _(Beast, come to me. Come and wreak havoc.)_ The gray beast, the monster that was once Zatara, appeared before him. He growled at first, before feeling Klarion's magic flowing from 'Wally' and saw Teekl sitting on the possessed spirits shoulder. "_Yortsed eht slatrom._" _(Destroy the mortals.)_

With an unearthly roar, the monster destroyed the door of the warehouse and started wreaking havoc. 'Wally' smirked as the sweet sound of citizen's screaming.

* * *

Wally was trying not to cry from hearing the citizens screaming. It was all _his_ fault that this happened. If only he'd fought Klarion to get him out of the helmet instead of going with him. But, was it worth it to be separated from Zatanna? _She's safe and that was all that counts._ Wally thought "Be safe, _my_ Zatanna." He whispered before being shoved into the recesses of the darkness of his prison.

* * *

The team and Zatanna were getting assistance from the League in tracking down Klarion, who was possessing Wally, and they were having no luck. They had exhausted all of their resources, magical and otherwise, but had no luck. Their resident magician wasn't gioving up though. Her Wally was in trouble and she was going to save him. So, instead of staring at a computer screen, here she was, staring at a whiteboard with a complex mathematical-looking equation on it. She was tapping her foot in pure impatience. Artemis noticed this and asked her about it

"Zee, you feelin' okay?"

The young magician snapped to attention, she looked to be in a trance, before turning to Artemis "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Then what's this?" Artemis gestured to the whiteboard

"Just an equation Wally taught me. He calls it Speed Spore." Zatanna said with a small smile as Artemis looked confused "Being in the helmet with Wally not only increased my magic, but gave me super speed and gave Wally magic. So, in order to help me comprehend what's going on inside my head, Wally created the Speedster Spore formula. The formula uses the calculation of a speedsters top speed multiplied by a generalized area and then divided by the speedsters age."

"So, this will help us find him?" Robin said, walking in.

"Hopefully." Zatanna said, sounding like she was putting all of her hopes and dreams into that answer.

"Wait, you have super speed?" Roy asked, not convinced "Prove it."

"How?"

"Put a gag over your mouth and prove you have super speed."

Zatanna put the gag over her mouth and ran around the room, fast. When she stopped, everyone's mouths were hanging open. She smirked beneath the gag before removing it. Just as Roy was about to speak, Batman's face appeared on the huge viewing screen behind them.

"Team, there is a beast attacking the citizens of Happy Harbor. Engage and abrehind that creature. Zatanna," All eyes moved to the magician "free Kid Flash, disable his powers and Klarion's powers if you can."

Zatanna nodded "Understood."

"Let's get our aster on!" Robin called.


	9. Chapter 9

Klarion smirked as he heard the screams of a mother and her child, he was sitting in a tree just outside of town and was hearing the noises carried by the wind "Good beast. Kill them all."

* * *

{inside Klari's/Wally's subconscious}

Wally just about threw up, but couldn't because it just wasn't in him "Zatara, come on! Snap out of it. Zatanna wouldn't want to see you like this! You _know_ she wouldn't!"

* * *

The team was on their way to the warehouse that Zatara was first sighted at. Robin, Artemis and Roy were to be dropped off there to investigate. The others were to apprehend Zatara while Zatanna caught Klarion. Megan was to remain in the Bioship, linking the two teams.

After the two teams were dropped off, Megan sat in the Bioship and watched.

{With Rob, Arty and Roy}

The three found nothing in the warehouse aside from the hole in the door. There was no summoning circle in the ground, nothing. So, Robin summoned the team's bikes. Artemis got onto her bike. Robin and Roy mounted their bikes and they rode off to the place where the chaos was emanating from.

{With the others}

_Robin, Roy and Artemis are on the way._ Megan told the team via mind link.

_Thanks Megan._ Kaldur replied, punching the monster in the face.

Conner football tackled it from behind, hitting it against Raquel's force field. He then threw it into a tree and started to beat the living heck out of it. While they were giving the monster a smack down, Zatanna and Wally/Klarion were engaged in a magic fight.

Zatanna used an old school trick that made it rain fire.

"_Niar erif!_" (Rain fire!)

'Wally' snapped his fingers, a signal for the creature to throw Conner off of it and to run towards it's master. The creature shielded him. And when the storm was over, the creature was on the ground, surrounded by ashes.

_"Witch_ please." A smirk crossed his face "_Dnib taht hctiw!_" Zatanna was trapped, unable to escape "_Nummos eht gninethgil!_" _(Bind that witch! Summon the lightening!_)

Lightening flew at Zatanna, she couldn't escape her binds to get away from it, giving Wally enough time to regain control of his body and rip the mask off, making Klarion disappear, before he ran at super speed to Zatanna and diving in the way.

_"WALLY!"_ Zatanna yelled, not feeling her bonds fall off of her, seeing the ginger's body become struck with the black and red lightening.

It seemed as though he was slowly and endlessly falling and in that never ending forever going moment, Zatanna caught Wally before he could hit the earth beneath them. Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched Wally's body to her. "Don't go Wally. I need you. I…"

She collapsed into a minor fit, clutching Wally's body even harder "I love you. And I'll die without you."

The sound of footsteps made Zatanna look up. She was staring into yellow/green eyes. The eyes of her father were coming back. A golden lasso flew out of nowhere and wound around Zatara's legs as a trick arrow hit him in the chest, incasing him in putty.

"_What_ are you doing?" Zatanna yelled, her eyes that were spilling tears were becoming more filled with them as she cried even harder.

Roy and Artemis shot arrows back at their mentors, each arrow contained the weakness of each mentor, so, when all arrows were fired, the mentors were trapped and powerless.

"_What_ is going on?" Oliver asked, looking particularly pissed off at the moment which made Roy smirk.

_"You_ all are trapping the _wrong_ magician." Artemis said

Megan showed the mentors and the three team members everything that the other's saw. From when they began to fight Klarion to Wally breaking free of Klarion's control and dying to save Zatanna. Their attention snapped to Zatara when the putty broke apart and he roared.

Wally's body became encased with yellow along with him. There was an immense, blinding, yellow light. Everyone shielded their eyes. Zatanna felt someone's lips touch hers, causing her to open her eyes. Her blue eyes were met with green. The green eyes of her Wally.

The boy with super speed wrapped his arms around her waist. She was about ready to kiss him again when Robin called

"Superman! Atom!"

Above them floated the two heroes, blood and flesh. They turned from the team and their comrades to the still mage, no longer a monster but a man -who was, thankfully, clad in a suit-, beneath them. Zatanna's eyes went wide.

"Dad!" She broke out of Wally's embrace, he was letting go of her anyway, and rushed to his side.

The second she put a hand on his shoulder, she knew he was gone. Physically he was dead, but spiritually was anyone's guess.

"Not entirely what I had planned, but it'll work."

All eyes shot upwards to the green ghost of Zatara. He was looking at the bridge to Central, like he was waiting for something. A sudden gust of wind, one that had been thoroughly missed, ripped through the crowd.

"Uncle B!" Wally called, getting ripped into the older speedster's hug.

"Wally! Whathappened?! Ithoughtyouweredead! Iranaroundtheworldtryingtore versetimesoyouwouldn'tdie!"

The only ones who caught a word were Wally and Zatanna. Zatara cleared his throat. Everyone turned to ghostly mage, Atom's and Superman's were narrowed in anger and misunderstanding to their 'friend'.

"Your souls," he pointed to the two "have not been damaged in any way, shape, form, or what have you. When I became that creature, I couldn't control myself. I know that no amount of apologies could ever make you forgive me, and I wish I had more time to express how sorry I am, but I don't."

Atom looked at Zatara, glaring at him really, before saying "I have a whole heck of a lot of explaining to do if I don't want my wife and kids to call the exorcist." He then flew off

Zatara sighed at the flying away hero before turning to his daughter and her fate bound friend "You had better take care of her West."

Wally nodded, a smile crossing his face as he looked at Zatara "I plan to." He turned to Zatanna "I know that by the laws of the normal mortal, we can not be wed. But under the crest of the Zatara family, Fate's order, the blessing of your father and the permission of the League and our friends, that this could happen."

He turned to Zatara, who somehow managed to find/possess -and please don't ask- a porcupine within several seconds who then nodded and said "You have my blessing West."

Wally pulled a little black box out the tuxedo that Klarion made him wear and got down on one knee "Zatanna Sindella Zatara, will you, marry me?"

Zatanna had tears in her eyes that were filled with shock. She looked into Wally's green eyes. The same eyes she had been staring into for nine months prior to this event. "I..." She took a deep breath "Yes. Yes, I _will_ marry you."

Wally slipped the silver band onto her hand and kissed he as he rose to his feet. When they broke apart, Wally said "We have a lot to do. That hard part is explaining to my aunt and parents that I'm not dead."

Zatanna smiled "I'll be there, next to you, so don't worry."

Wally nodded, picking Zatanna up bridal style and kissing her, before turning to Manhunter "We could use your help."

The Martian nodded as Flash took off toward Central ahead of them. After the speedsters and Martian were off, Wonderwoman turned to everyone's favorite porcupine-magician "Really?"

"Would you have preferred I possessed a tiger?"

Superman laughed, picking up Zatara "This actually suits you."

The porcupine escaped from Zatara grasp and turned to the League "If you see a tiger running back here, don't shoot it, it'll be me."

"Just be ready in time for us to help set the mountain up for the wedding." Superman said.

He felt porcupine needles laced with kryptonite get stuck to his butt, making him yelp, from the creature as it ran into the thicket to find a larger creature with fangs and claws to possess, and to not die.

* * *

**_Next chapter will be Wally, Barry and Zatanna explaining what has been happening to Wally's aunt and parents and the fact that their now 16 year old Wally is now getting married to a 15 year old Zatanna. That'll be fun._**


	10. Chapter 10

Wally was looking into the eyes of his mother, Mary West, and his father, Ruddy West. They looked shocked. Why wouldn't they? Their son had died a year and a half ago, his body had been incinerated so they had nothing to bury, and explained everything while holding the hand of a raven haired girl with blue eyes. She seemed to be staring at them wearily, as if she didn't know if they believed this was their son.

Rudy had stopped his son mid-sentence. His eyes moved from his son, to the Martian that sat in one of their kitchen chairs at the tab;e. and finally to Zatanna.

"So, let me get this straight. You two" he pointed at Wally and Zatanna, "died a year and a half ago, your souls were trapped in a helmet that belongs to a being of ultimate power, and now your, technically, free from the helmet so you two can be married, but you need our consent for it?"

"We'd like your consent, Mr. West and Mrs. West. If you'd be so kind.." Zatanna said. Her voice trailed off, not for lack of words, her voice trailed off because she was scared.

The two would be bonded together for the rest of their lives because of the helmet, but it would mean a lot to them if they could get married now before something happened to prevent that. Wally's parents were not idiots. They could see Wally's love for this girl was something else. It was true, pure, and honest. He'd told them he'd nearly killed himself, spirit or not, to protect her. If that wasn't true love, then they didn't know what was.

Mary turned to Rudy and the two of them locked eyes and stared at each other. The silent conversation the two were having made even Martian Manhunter impressed. After a moment, the two of them turned to the speedster and magician. Mary wrapped her arms around Zatanna

"Welcome to the family."

Wally smiled, as did the other males in the house, until two blurs rushed in. One was the Original Flash, Jay Garrick. He had his wife Joan in his arms. The other was Flash, Barry West-Allen. He had Iris in his arms. The two Flash's set their wives down, Garrick said

"Now, what's this I hear about two teens settling down in Holy Matrimony?"

Wally groaned. He'd have to tell the tale all over again. This day was getting better, and _better,_ every time he turned around. He turned to Zatanna

"Love, do you think your dad and the others could use some help getting the stuff out of your house?"

"I guess they do, knowing my dad."

The shared a brief kiss before Zatanna said the magic spell "_Tropsnart em ot eht noitacol fo Innaviog Arataz._" _{Transport me to the location of Giovanni Zatara}_ and dissapeared in a flash of yellow light. Wally sighed

"I _love_ it when she does that."

* * *

In New York:

Zatara, having found no animals to possess-and oh how he hated being stuck in the body of the porcupine so he let it go- decided to stay in his green spirit form. He had found out the more he concentrated the more solid his body became. He slipped into his house-the one that Bruce Wayne had generously looked after- via a window, disabling the magical traps he'd put up in case some stupid magical being without access to the house tried to break in.

He moved his wrist, the lock unlatched itself and the door opened with a click. It swung open to reveal Superman, Megan, Robin and Dinah.

"Remind me _why_ I'm helping you out." Clark said, putting the empty boxes he was carrying on the floor.

"Because I can't move this stuff be myself." Zatara said "I can only perform very simplistic magical feats. Opening locks."

"Oh, _that's_ helpful." Clark muttered.

"Sarcasm, noted." Robin called, getting some books from the top of the bookshelf and tossing them down to Megan who put them in a box marked 'Books' for Zatanna and her father to sort out later.

Dinah was getting some of the pictures off of the walls and placing them in a box. Clark was taking the boxes that were full to the Bioship.

When most of the stuff was put onto the ship, a blue flash temporarily blinded everyone-with the exception of Zatara- and when it faded, Zatanna was standing in the center of the room. Zatanna knew Bruce Wayne had bought a bigger house for her and her father, in celebration of Zatara's return.

That doesn't mean she wasn't going to miss this one. Her father signaled her to follow him. She had done so, stopping at a closet. Zatara had used magic to open it, on account of he didn't have the keys on his 'person', and in the closet was a box. It was covered in dust, but a thin coating of dust.

Zatanna looked at her father, he nodded with a smile, meaning there was something in the box for her, then she had to open it. She then saw the contents of the box. Surrounded by packing peanuts, two parcels. One wrapped in black paper, the other in white, and smelling of sea water and metal.

The teen looked at her father, he gestured from the box to down the hall. Zatanna understood and called Wally.

"Wally, get over here please."

The redhead was at the closet in an instant, kneeling down beside Zatanna and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, looking into the oceanic blue eyes of his girlfriend-turned-fiancee.

"Yeah, Magic?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes at him before looking at the box.

"Look at this."

Wally looked at the box, his eyes widening with surprise before he looked at Zatara.

"What are those?"

The ghost-magician shook his head with a smile.

"Open them, but before you do," he reached a ghostly hand into the box and pulled out a letter, handing it to Zatanna "she has to read that. I don't know what her mother wrote in the letter."

Zatanna was looking at the letter. The front side had an olive branch that extended from one part of that side of the paper to the other. When she flipped the letter over, she gasped. In red ink was a circle, but in the center there was a white 'S'. Her mother's signature.

She gently opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. She decided to read if out loud.

**_"Dearest Zatanna,_**

**_Upon the eve of your wedding, I hope that you and your beloved will wear the items within the box before you. The item in white paper was crafted with knowledge of the sea and all things aquatic, my gift to you, dearest love._**

**_The item in black paper was crafted with knowledge of all the land and of all things made by hand, your father's present to the one who captured your heart -though we all know who had caught it first-, daddy's dove._**

**_From your mother,_**

**_Sindella Zatara."_**

She put her head on Wally's shoulder as she cried a happy tear. Even in death, her mother knew just what to say. She smiled and turned to her father and asked

"Do we open them now?"

Zatara was tapping his chin with his forefinger, thinking, before he stopped and said

"Yes."

A crash was heard and Zatara's face looked panicked "I'll go check on that."

He ran down the hall ready to make some heads roll, depending on what was dropped. Wally looked at Zatanna.

"Let's open them now."

Zatanna nodded, handing Wally the item wrapped in black paper, before grabbing the item in white paper.

"Together."

The two of them peeled the paper back. They looked at the items and then to each other in shock. Wally's was made of a light metal that was shaped to look like the moon in all of it's cycles, but in the center was a shark's tooth. Zatanna's was made of pearls and in the center was a sun pendant.

"Wow."

Was all the two said. They heard a loud crash and the older magician yell

"Are you _serious!?_"

The two of them rolled their eyes as they put the pendants around their necks. They walked out to the main room and saw that everything in the house was packed. All except for a painting that no longer had a frame and Zatara was ranting in Italian, Zatanna translated to Wally in a whisper.

"Are you _kidding_ me? I will have you know that the portrait was painted for me by my father and my grandfather made the frame. If I wasn't dead right now, _you_ would be."

Wally's mouth dropped open before he closed and whispered, super fast

"Howareyouabletounderstandhim ?"

Zatanna kissed him before saying

"He taught me how to speak Italian in case some of my relatives came by, if we went to Italy for a vacation, or to cuss someone out."

Wally smiled

* * *

Merry Christmas, to those that celebrate it, and happy holidays to all.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Part one of the wedding of Zatanna and **_**_Wally._**

* * *

Wally was looking at himself in a mirror. He was wearing a tuxedo and his necklace. The color of the tuxedo was black, but his shirt was yellow and his tie was red. He turned away from the dashing devil that was staring at him in the mirror to look at his friend and family, made of adults and the others that were more his age.

His friends were his brothers, Dick Grayson, son of Batman, Conner Kent, clone of Superman, Roy, son of Green Arrow, and Kaldur, the protege of Aquaman. His father was talking to Barry who was also having a conversation with Jay Garrick at the same time. Impressive, no?

Martian Manhunter was conversing with Green and Red Arrow about this or that. He sighed to himself in boredom, wondering how his love was doing.

* * *

Zatanna was looking at herself in the mirror, smirking to herself. Her and Wally had convinced Fate to allow them to live their lives as long as there were no signs of immediate danger. She turned around to see Megan, Artemis and Raquel, wearing wedding dresses. The three of them were each wearing a white dress.

Zatanna on the other hand was wearing a light purple dress hand and her necklace. Her eyes were outlined with purple eye-shadow and she had white gloves on. A knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Raquel opened the door to see Zatanna's father, Zatara. He had acquired a new body through Fate's magic.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, but instead of his yellow vest, he wore a red one. She stepped aside and let him into the room. He walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you." Zatara whispered to Zatanna. He knew Fate had given Wally and Zatanna their lives back, as long as there were no signs of world-threatening danger.

"I'm proud of you too daddy.."

"Why's that?" Zatara asks

"For not killing Wally."

She heard her father chuckle, his typical chuckle of ' Who? Me?' She giggled as she let go of him. He held her at arms length before letting go.

He had put a hand to his eye, as a tear in his eye. Zatanna rolled her eyes as she then felt Wally's boredom and opened up a private link to Wally.

_Zatanna Zatara, your bride to be. What's up Walls?_

_Bored._ Wally sighed

_I figured. We can go pull pranks on whoever you want to after the wedding, I promise, but we gotta close up communication before Megan catches and_ kills_ us!_ Zatanna dramatically thought.

_Drama queen._ Wally replied

_You love it._ Zatanna bit back

_Yes, yes I do. Goodbye for now my lovely witch._ Wally kissed up

_Goodbye to you as well, warlock._ Zatanna quickly closed up the mind- link as the door opened to reveal Barry, who walked in as the rest of the girls walked out.

"Are you ready?" He asked. The two magicians nodded. "I'll go let the guys know."

Barry dashed to the ' backdoor' of the cave. As he stopped he nodded to Red Tornado, who had volunteered to act as justice if the peace. "Their ready."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Second part of the wedding and the summary to the sequel called Fate's Eternal.**_

* * *

Wally was moving his eyes around the yard, the flowers had been colored in a beautiful rainbow arrangement around the benches the Team and mentors sat. His mother was wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, his father was telling her it was going to be okay. Iris was talking to Dinah_._ Time was passing unbearably slowly for Wally as he waited for Zatanna to walk out.

Zatanna walked outside, holding her father's arm, looking absolutely stunning in her dress, she looked like a princess on her father's arm.

"Daddy's giving away his princess." Dinah said to Ollie, who nodded as Zatara stopped short of the alter.

He released Zatanna's arm, letting his dove fly to her beloved. He sat down next to Clark, oh joy, and hoped he wouldn't die. Everyone slowly quieted down, waiting for RT to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness a union of all unions..."

_Talk, talk, talk. Come on, he KNOWS he can just skip this, right?_ Wally asked Zatanna through another mind-link

_I think it's more for everyone else._ Zatanna replied

"Do you, Wallace Rudolph West, take Zatanna Sindella Zatara to be your bride?" RT asked

"Yes." Wally responded, a smile across his freckled face.

"Very well." The android nodded before turning to Zatanna "Do you Zatanna Sindella Zatara take Wallace Rudolph West as your husband?"

RT nodded again and said "Very well," He turned to Wally "You may kiss the bride."

As the teens kissed, this entire wedding was a promise for the future, fireworks were exploding in the background. Perfect ending to the perfect promise.

* * *

_**Summary to the sequel:**_

My name is Joan Garrick West-Zatara, hero name: Spade. My brother's name is Ruddy Barry West-Zatara, the new Kid Flash. We're about to go on the craziest Team mission of our lives.


End file.
